The Invincible Destroyer: Sango in a World of Titans
by Santinos
Summary: Because of circumstances unknown to her, Sango is thrown into a world that is not her own. With a shadow rising inside her and memories that do not belong to her surfacing, what will she do, and where is Kirara? An ancient force is returning to Japan and Sango must find a way to return before it is too late for her homeland, but before she can, she must end the titans, but how?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay, I know you've waited a long time for this to happen(probably), but I have finally gotten to it. Now to once again see how Sango is doing in the world of Attack on Titan. Please review and give me constructive criticism on character and story development. If you have any ideas or complaints, just message me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. End author's note.

Sango and Kairontry

In the Wastelands

They were racing through the streets of Trost. They were looking for an abandoned shop or something similar. They needed to get a book from one of these buildings for Sango to look at. She still didn't know very much about this world, so she needed a book of all the plants and animals of the surrounding area.

They spent a few hours scouring the buildings when they saw a huge hulking mass in the darkness. They recognized it as a titan. It was at least fifteen yards tall. The sun was rising by this point and the titan was beginning to move again. They stopped in their tracks as it looked at them.

It took a step toward them and it was then that they realized that more than one titan was in the area. At least five of them were surrounding them now, all over 45 feet tall. The sun's rays were barely cresting the walls and these titans were already moving? That was not normal.

Sango slowly slid the Hiraikotsu off her back and Kai drew two blades from his waist. They stood at the ready and waited for the titans to move. One started to take a step, but didn't quite finish it when Sango threw the Hiraikotsu straight through its head.

It's head fell into two pieces as it collapsed. She had gotten its neck too. A few seconds later, Sango caught her weapon and the remaining four titans charged. Kai took to the air to avoid the collision. Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at the arms of the titan in front of her, jumped twenty feet straight up, drew her katana and stabbed a titan in the eye with it.

She pulled the blade out and stabbed the titan in the forehead to keep from falling to the ground with such blazing speed that an ordinary person could be able to see would be a flash of light. Kai whipped through the air so quickly that the titans he was going after didn't have time to react to him.

He took down two titans at once and moved on to the third. Sango ran across the scalp of the titan she was on and went for the back of its neck. She caught the Hiraikotsu and threw it once more at the titan that was giving Kai a bit of trouble. She took out it's lower legs in one sweep, swung down the back of the head belonging to her own titan, flexed her right forearm, pulling out her armblade and slashing across the titans neck with both blades. It fell to the ground as Kai finished off the other one.

Sango caught the Hiraikotsu as it was flying past her. The last time she had fought a titan, it had nearly killed her. If she had known what it was and how to kill them it wouldn't have turned out the way it did, but such is the way of the world.

"Hey, Sango. Come over here." She went over to where Kai was calling her to. One of the fallen titans had smashed a library and barely missed the plant section. They grabbed as many books as they could without hindering their speed.

They hid in one of the houses in the town so that Sango could read through the books. Kai kept watch and they would wait till nightfall to get moving again. Each time titans would come up and try to eat them, they would have to move at least two blocks away. Each time they moved, they went towards the far wall.

By the time night fell, they were only about a mile from the far end of the city. They waited for an hour after sunset to get moving just for good measure.

They were rushing through the ruined buildings, past several titans that weren't moving. When they came across titans, they killed them. In the single mile that they had to travel, they killed about three dozen titans. The hole in the wall was still open, so they didn't have to go up and over.

They walked through the wasteland for hours. They had traveled at least forty miles over the course of the night. Eventually, they reached a forest with trees that were over three-hundred feet tall. It was nearing morning.

"Kai, we should get up into those trees. The titans will be moving again soon."

"I agree. Can you get up there on your own?" he asked her.

She looked at him and smiled. "Of course I can." She crouched down to build up pressure in her legs like a coiled spring. She launched herself through the air and grabbed onto the lowest branch of the tree. She swung herself up onto the top of it and sat down.

"Come on Kai, get up here before a titan eats you." she yelled down to him. He snapped out of his surprise at her amazing agility. He activated the ODM gear on his waistline and ascended the tree. He got up to branch that Sango was on and landed next to her. He looked down at the ground, then up into the higher branches.

"We should go further up so the titans don't get us." he said. Sango looked at how high they were. Only about fifty feet up, not high enough to stay out of reach.

"I agree, come on." She stood up and jumped to the next branch up. Kai followed her with the ODM. Sango kept going from branch to branch until she was around the tops of the trees. She could hear Kai coming up behind her.

He landed on the branch just to the right of the slayer.

"This will be a good spot to rest for now." he said to her. By the time they got up there, the sun was already moving through the sky. Judging by its position, it was 9:00ish. Sango leaned against the tree and sat down. Kai was removing his ODM gear for the day. They shouldn't need it till nightfall when they would get moving again.

He finished undoing the final strap and hung it over a smaller branch near where they were now. He also removed the backpack that he had taken with all the books in it. He sat down across from Sango and started removing the books. Sango looked like she was about to fall asleep. He removed the last book and pulled a board out of the bottom of the bag.

He set it down on top of the books and pulled out a cans of bean soup and a potato for each of them. Sango took one of the cans and pried it open with her katana. She drank the soup all the way down to the bottom of the can.

Kai had brought a rock to break the cans open with, and was kind of shocked that Sango's blade had still been sharp enough to slice the can open, even after going through a titan three times already. He saw the way that she sliced the potato into bite-sized pieces. Obviously she had been trained as a great warrior and, likely, a soldier from the time she was very young.

"Hey, Sango?" She just finished off the last of the vegetable.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I've been wondering for a while now, where exactly did you come from and how did you become as strong and agile as you are?" he was rocking back and forth on his knees.

"I grew up in a village of Yokai Exterminators. In this world, there doesn't seem to be any Yokai anywhere, and before I met my new family, I lived with my old one in a village that had been there for generations. I was taught to be a slayer since I was eight years old. I'm 19 now, so it's been eleven years. Than there's the three months of training here so I could fight the titans and learn more about this world. One and-a-half years ago was when my father, brother and I, along with six others, were called to a castle in a distant land to slay a monstrous Yokai in the shape of a giant spider." Kai shivered.

"I don't like spiders." he said.

"It was easy to bring it down," she continued, "but to easy." She than described to him the horror that was that night. He sat and listened through the whole thing. As she finished what she was saying, something flashed across her vision.

She jerked forward and Kai fell backward from the sudden jolt in his direction. He sat up and looked at her. Her eyes had darkened slightly and her breathing was shaky.

"Hey Sango, are you alright? Sango?" He reached over and shook her shoulder. "Sango? Sango!"

_There were flames everywhere. She recognized this part of the land. This was around Kaede's village, near where the bone-eaters well was. To her left, she heard swords clash. Sango turned around and saw two people. One was the person that Inuyasha had referred to as Hitotsu. The other looked like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both._

_He wielded the Tessaiga. He tried to bring it down on Hitotsu's head, but he brought the katana he was holding up to block. He pushed up with the smaller sword and threw it over his head. He came down with an overhead slash. The Yokai that looked like Inuyasha, made a quick recovery and blocked with the Tessaiga._

_The smaller of the two fighters, spun around the fang and kicked the bigger one in the side hard enough to send him flying through the trees. Before the smaller recovered from the kick, he was hit by the kaze no kizu. Unfortunately, he had brought a different blade out and stopped the blast. It wrapped around the blade and he sent it back._

_He followed the wave of energy close behind. The one who Sango now recognized as Inu Daiyokai Taisho, brought the Tessaiga up in front of him. He blocked the Kaze no kizu with the fang, only to once again be kicked in the side and sent flying. The Tessaiga was back in it's scabbard, Inu Daiyokai Taisho drew the Sounga from his back and stabbed it into the ground to stop himself._

She woke up. It was nearing nightfall. How long had she been out? She stood up and looked around. Kai was nowhere to be seen. She didn't want to yell for him because it might alert anybody in the area, however unlikely that may be, but still a possibility.

Sango decided to wait till morning, and if he didn't show up by then, she would go looking for him.

Author's note:So, that took a long time. If you don't know what's going on, you'll have to go and read the first story in this series, The Invincible Destroyer: The Beginning. If you have read more by me, than that's good, you know what the situation is. This story and the others I have written don't really have an order to them, except The Invincible Destroyer: The Beginning comes first. Other than that, no real order to them. Well, goodbye for now. See you later. (Update) If you are keeping up with my stories, expect the time between updates to be getting longer because school is being a major pain in my ass right now. End author's note.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango stood on the tree branch to stretch her legs. She had been sitting and using a weird looking light in a canister to read through at least one of the books about this world. She had found a lot of useful information about what plants were edible and which ones weren't. The yokai slayer laced her fingers together and raised her hands above her head with a decent amount of force, popping her back and arms in the process.

She released her grip and looked toward the horizon. Sango noticed a bright light just over the furthest hills that turned the sky above a glowing golden blue.

Sunrise. That's what she'd been waiting for. Kai still hadn't come back from wherever he had run off to yet, so it was time to look for him. Sango knelt down and placed the books and food into the bag, slung it over her shoulder along with the Hiraikotsu, and dropped to the branch below.

_I have to be careful. The titans will be moving soon._ She drew a length of chain from her waistline and readied it to make a leap to the next tree over. She twirled it around in one hand, and held on to it with the other. The woman released it and the chain flew across the distance. The metal wrapped around a branch of the next tree and Sango swung across after testing the grip was secure.

The trip was slow going but she eventually made it to the edge of the forest when she stopped for a break at high noon. The Sun flowed across the sky like a fish through the deep ocean, large and slow. It cast down rays of light that Sango could feel on her neck and back, the black armor she was wearing heating through as the sun beat down.

She removed her equipment and laid her back against the tree she had recently landed on. Sango opened her bag and pulled out a book and a can of meat. She gripped the can between her hands and crushed it open with the strength in her fingers. Despite always being what others would call scrawny and underweight, she was actually strong enough to rival even Inuyasha in hand to hand combat. The reason why anyone knew this was because he angered her one day, and they fought because Kagome hadn't been around at the time.

That thought aside, Sango pulled out a couple pieces of slightly smashed meat and ate it. It didn't have much of a flavor, but it was still impressive that food could come in metal cylinders like this and still be fresh after months had passed. She set the can aside after finishing off its contents and opened the book she pulled out. This one was about the geography of the landscape and the surrounding areas.

She studied the book intently to find anywhere Kai might have gone to. Sure they didn't know each other that well, but they had become friends in the short time they had known each other. Then there was the fact that he had decided to help her figure out whatever she was supposed to do here to get back, even if it meant losing his future in the military.

She hated to take that kind of opportunity from someone, but he was also allowed to make his own choices, and he chose. But where could he have gone to? He had the ODM Gear so he should be able to move around relatively freely if he kept a close watch on his amount of gas.

Boom.

Sango looked away from her book and saw something. A titan about twenty yards tall(I know they use metric in Japan, I'm just a stupid american) was walking towards her. Sango stood up, grabbed the Hiraikotsu and threw it at the titan, placing her hand on her sword in case she missed. Her primary weapon hit the mark of the nape, a little wobble in the spin to get it from both required angles. Kai had recommended that little trick.

The titan fell to the ground and started to steam away. The Hiraikotsu returned to its friend as Sango released her katana. She caught her weapon in her right hand and placed it firmly in the wood. Sango looked up in the sky, placing a hand over her eyes to avoid being blinded by the sun, she saw it was a full circle away from where it was when she stopped for rest and food. She picked up her book and replaced it in her bag, slung her things over her shoulders and once again, took off into the forest to find her friend.

* * *

Kai had been waiting for the moment to strike for sometime now. He was up in a tree with a few titans milling around below. He knew they could smell him, they always could, but that was what worried him. If they smelled him and knew he was there, than why didn't they attack? He had gone a little ways outside the forest to hunt for anything that would yield food other than canned.

Instead, he found titans walking around at night, which was not normal behaviour at all. He figured he could go off after Sango told him she was okay, but he did not expect to find this. Kai ascended to the next branch up after making the decision that the situation was to much for him to handle alone.

He got to the top of the tree and looked around for a way to escape. The Sun was coming over the horizon in the east. _I should probably get back now._ He activated one of the grappling hooks on the ODM Gear and swung to the next tree over. He would make it back by noon if he timed it right. In any case it would give him time to think over all the things Sango had told him.

Author's note: I am so sorry I haven't updated this one in a long time. I've been working vigorously on my RWBY stand-alone story. I decided that this story needed a bit more depth to it than it was getting, so I am now going to be putting it in there. I haven't really been working on the Invincible Destroyer series as of late, but I promise I will try to work on this one and the other one more frequently. End author's note.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get these chapters out but I've been having a severe case of writer's block these past few months and I've been trying to get through it. This chapter might not be well done, but I'm going to do my best so, leave a review but don't hate on me. I'm trying. Also, in case you're wondering, I have no idea when in the Attack on Titan timeline this will be. End author's note.

Kai landed on the tree he had last seen Sango on, but she wasn't there. He looked above and below, all up and down the tree but saw nothing.

"Oh come on, where'd you go?" He began to look on the surrounding trees for signs of disturbance and, sure enough, there was a piece of bark that had been violently stripped off by some sort of rope or chain. He directed the ODM gear and flew over. Kai landed right next to the stripped bark and examined it.

"That was definitely some kind of chain. Didn't Sango have a length of it on her waist? I think she did. But where is she going?" He looked back to their original position and made a mental line between that point and himself. He turned in the direction it went and decided to follow it. "It's high noon. Where ever she is, she'll have to be stopping soon." He fired the ODM and soared through the trees.

* * *

Sango swung from another branch and landed. She was getting tired. The yokai hunter sat down to regain her energy. About an hour ago, clouds started rolling in from the north and began to cover the sky. The heat from the sun started to go down somewhat, making it easier to rest. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the gigantic tree.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Sango bolted upright. "That can't be. A titan running?" She stood and got ready for another jump when about a dozen horses or so raced along the ground a few hundred feet below her. "People? What are they doing out here?" She looked where they were coming from and saw a titan with the form of a woman fighting three people, while someone else was leaving them behind to fight.

Sango dropped her pack on the branch and dove off. She threw the chain into the air above her and latched onto a branch higher up. _Those years in training really do come in handy._ She swung through the air toward the titan and each time she released the chain, she latched onto one lower down to get onto the ground. Her feet hit the dirt and she started running toward the threat.

"Sango? Is that you?" That voice was familiar. She looked above her and saw a face she hadn't seen for a while. Eren Yaeger.

"Eren? What are you doing here?" He swung down to the ground next to her and ran alongside her.

"We're trying to get to the outer wall to seal it. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to figure out how I got here. There's no time right now though. They need help."

* * *

Eld Jinn dove in to finish the female titan, but she opened her mouth and he was going too fast to pull back. He thought he was going to lose his arm, and time slowed down for him. He was about to accept his defeat when he saw something he never imagined. A tan disk spun through the female titan's lower jaw, cutting it off entirely.

A guttural scream tore from the monster's throat as the disk disconnected the flesh and bone. He bounced off the titan's face and fell. He managed to recover from his shock and got back into the air.

"What just happened?" The disk came back and went halfway through the titan's left shoulder, drawing out another scream of pain. The rest of Levi Squad rested against the trees as they followed the disk back to it's source. What threw the thing was something none of them ever thought possible. A human being. A young woman with long black hair, black skin tight clothing and pink armor plating over top. She caught the disk which turned out to be a giant boomerang that was bigger than she was. The woman ran toward the titan with Eren trailing close behind her.

"Who are you?" Oluo Bozado yelled.

"You can worry about that later," the woman yelled back, "but for now let's focus on taking this thing down." The three friends looked at each other and came to a silent conclusion. She was right and they knew what to do.

* * *

Kai swung onto a tree and inspected the damage on the branch.

"Definitely that of a chain releasing from a heavy grip."

A scream tore through the trees. Not from a human, but a titan. It was loud and ear piercing. "That'll be where she's headed if she's still here." With that in mind, he followed the sound of the scream, and came upon a trail that cut right through the forest. He landed and raced up it toward the sound of the scream. Within minutes, he found a battlefield. Scouts flying through the air at high speeds, blades slicing flesh, blurs hacking through blow after blow from a titan with a female-ish body. Than he noticed a familiar brown disk soaring across his vision, which could only mean one thing.

"Sango!" The two friends made eye contact and a silent conversation went between them. _There's a more important problem at hand._ Sango ran toward the female titan's feet and swung her Hiraikotsu, but the titan jumped out of the way and slammed into a tree. The titan bounced off and started running toward the people up ahead. The three soldiers fighting alongside Sango went after it through the air as she raced across the ground at incredible speeds.

"We have to take out it's feet," Petra Ral yelled.

"On it," the yokai slayer replied. She stopped mid stride and threw the giant boomerang. It hit her target at the ankle and cleaved through it with little to no resistance. It went a little ways further before it turned and removed the other one before the titan could even react to having her first foot removed. Sango rushed forward and caught her weapon out of the air and threw it again, carving a slice out of the titan's back. The boomerang returned and was caught. The three soldiers grappled to the trees and stayed put as Sango went in for the kill.

"Be careful, there's a person in there," Oluo Bozado called out.

"Alright." These soldiers who had seen may impressive things before were witnessing something truly amazing. A single woman without ODM Gear had single handedly brought a titan to the ground. The female titan used it's arms to prop itself up in a pushup position to crawl away, but Sango took one of the arms with the Hiraikotsu. Using it's one remaining hand, the titan covered it's nape and hardened it's skin into that crystal type armor that had saved it's life so many times.

"What's going on here?" Levi squad turned toward their leader who had heard the crash of the titan hitting the ground. The rest of the military force came along the forest floor and stopped a good distance away.

"This titan was about to kill us sir," Petra replied, "but that woman came out of seemingly nowhere and has engaged in combat with the titan. The result is what you see before you." This shocked Levi.

"But she doesn't have ODM gear. How could she have taken that thing down without it?" He looked at the woman and studied her. His skilled eye saw that her muscles were not only well toned, but on levels possibly higher than even his own, storing near impossible reserves of power within them. That huge weapon looked as if made to combat the titans. With the huge shape, one well placed strike could easily destroy their entire neck along with their weak spot. One thing he noticed though, was that the titan wasn't steaming like they normally would be if you damage them.

"What the hell?" He watched as the woman raised her giant weapon above her head and brought it down on the armored hand. Unlike what had happened before when they first tried to get a capture and their blades broke, the hand was what shattered. Like glass, bits of titan flesh flew everywhere as the woman struck again and again at the fallen titan.

"Why isn't the titan regenerating?" His subordinates looked at him in surprise, for they hadn't noticed it wasn't healing. They looked at the monster again and saw that it was in fact not healing. "What the hell is going on? It must have something to do with that weapon of hers."

Sango finally broke through the thick hand and found another layer of armor beneath the destroyed limb. Once again, she raised the Hiraikotsu and brought it down with enough force to smash the crystals like glass. The titan screamed again and began to panic. It shifted violently and tried to throw Sango off, but she drew her katana and planted it firmly in the titan's upper shoulder to stay on. The monster rolled over and should've crushed the yokai slayer, but instead the giant's final arm went rolling, as Sango had cut it off. She jumped and landed on the monster's neck. She looked upon the creature with pity and what others might say despair, but Levi knew that look all to well.

It was exhaustion. _Could she be so tired of this cruel world already?_

"I am speaking to the human inside this titan body, if there is one. Come out and surrender, or I will go in there after you." A flash went across her vision and she winced. Sango shook her head and repeated her threat.

The eyes of the female titan widened in realization and fear. _This woman is serious._ Sango raised her Hiraikostsu above her head again, getting ready to bring it down. The female titan roared one more time and steam exploded from it's body as the person inside tried to escape. Sango saw through the mist and hooked her chain onto the leg of the target. She pulled down and jerked the other person out of the air, causing them to hit the ground very hard.

"I told you to surrender. You may have been able to escape from them, but not me." The expression on her face was one of immense anger, and the voice she had used wasn't her own. She pulled the chain and the person attached to it came flying at her. They drew their swords to try to take her head, but she ducked and nailed the other person in the stomach, sending them into the dirt again.

"Sango!" Kai was running toward the battle site, but stopped as soon as he saw her face. Her brown eyes glowed red with anger, the markings on her eyelids glowing the same color with a shadow covering the upper portion of her face. A blade swung at her face from below, but she moved her head back just enough to not get hit. She yanked on the chain again, pulling the other person attached to it up into the air and she kicked them into a nearby tree, only to jerk them back with an equal amount of force.

"Sango, stop it," Eren yelled. She turned toward him and the look on her face made him back off.

"Sango," Kai said again, "whatever is going on right now, it isn't you. Look into my eyes and tell me that what you're doing right now is what you want, and if you can't than snap out of it." She looked into his eyes and blinked. Her eyes were brown, the markings on her eyelids were pink again and the shadow was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The titan-shifter saw an opportunity and kicked at Sango's leg, knocking her off balance. The smaller person jumped up from the ground and stabbed her in the gut. Sango fell to her knees as her attacker released the blade from their grip and took to the air.

"That'll teach you!" That voice was definitely that of a girl or young woman. Before she could escape, a blur of black and green intercepted her path and knocked her to the ground again.

"You're not getting away." It was Levi. "Get her." Everyone in the area jumped on the titan-shifter and held her down, but things are hardly ever that simple. She flicked her fingers and a lightning like eruption of energy poured from the sky onto the pile, sending almost everyone flying. The female titan stood again. Everyone readied their blades and was about to attack when a shock went through the ground. Everyone turned and saw another titan, easily as tall as the female.

Eren Jeager, the Attack Titan.

He roared as he rushed forward at incredible speeds and slammed into the other shifter. They fell to the ground in a mass of flesh. The Attack pummeled the Female with such force, cracks went across the ground, but she was blocking every hit with that armor on her forearms. Eren's arms were beginning to give out from the strain and pressure. He went for her face with one last blow, only for her to move her head out of the way just enough to not get hit. His hand disintegrated on impact with the rock and she punched him in the face, sending him flying into a tree.

The Female titan stood and began to pummel Eren into the wood. The female lost her balance, and she noticed one of her feet was no longer attached to her leg anymore. She looked down and saw the Hiraikotsu flying through the air. _It can't be, she shouldn't be able to throw that thing with a wound like that. _The Female titan fell to the ground and Eren jumped on top of her.

"Get clear," Levi commanded. Everyone in the danger zone flew away from the battle between the giants so they wouldn't be killed. The ground around the two of them started to crumble as the force from his blows crashed into his opponents armored limbs. He roared as he continued his barrage, his fists once again starting to disintegrate.

"Eren, retreat." Levi yelled. "Mikasa, Armin, grab her and get on him." Eren started regenerating his hands as he stood and ran. He knelt down and allowed the other three to ride on his shoulders.

"You over there. What's your name?"

"Kairontry, Kai for short."

"How much gas do you have left?"

"Just enough," he said smiling.

"Good, you're coming with us. Come on."

"What about the Female Titan?"

"Leave her. We'll figure out who it is later."

* * *

Levi opened a door and walked through. He pulled a chair away from a table and sat down. "So, how you feeling?"

Sango readjusted in the bed she had been given. "It's not exactly the worst thing that's happened to me, but it still hurts."

He looked at her with curiosity. "I think I may have heard of you. About a year ago there was somebody who had supposedly survived being thrown through a forest. Would you know anything about that?"

"That was me. That titan hit me so hard I could've died, but as you can see I didn't."

"I was surprised to hear that the 105th training corp had graduated within a year. That's beyond fast, that's incredible. Much like you and your weapon. I would like to know more."

"What do you me to tell you?"

"I want to know where you come from, where you got that weapon, and how it's able to cut off the titans healing."

"I come from a place called Japan, and I hail from a village up in the mountains that specialized in slaying Yokai."

"Yokai?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's right. You don't have them here for some reason. A yokai is a spirit of some sort. They vary a lot. Three of my closest friends are a fox spirit, called a kitsune, a cat and a half dog spirit called a hanyou."

"So there's a way to become half spirit and half human?"

"No, there's only one way, and it's to be born half. Most of the time it's the father who's the spirit and the mother who's the human."

"Did these friends come from your village?"

Sango looked away. _I know that look. She's lost something valuable to her, but what?_

"They didn't come from my village. Except for one, my cat friend Kirara, we all came from different places. They were looking for something and they came to my village to find out more about it, but something else got there first."

"You lost everyone you ever knew?" Sango nodded.

"I lost my mother when I was very young," Levi continued, "and the only father I've ever known abandoned me a few years after. He turned into a serial killer, but he vanished over a decade ago and he's never been seen or heard from since. You're obviously a lot worse off than I am. You lost everyone in the blink of an eye, and for some reason you're now here, without your new friends. How did you come to be here?"

"I've been asking that same question everyday for the past year. How did I come to this place and why am I alone? I have no idea. I don't know where I am or if I can even get back."

"You're scared." Sango looked at him, surprised.

"How did-"

"It's plain as day to anyone who looks. I have a lot to thank you for, and so does everyone else. You saved my team's lives out there. That's something that I can't just write off, so I want to know, how were you able to do that? No human without ODM gear should be able to even fight a titan, let alone overpower one like you did."

"I've always been the strongest human I've ever met. Before me, my father wielded the Hiraikotsu, but it put to much of a strain on him so he had to stop using it, and when I was old enough, he gave it to me. As a child I could throw it with no problem whatsoever, and everyone was so proud of me." A tear started to creep down the side of her face.

"Mind if I hold it?"

"You can try, but not even Kai could pick it up, and he's incredibly strong."

"I bet I'm stronger." Levi stood from the chair and grabbed the huge boomerang from the wall it was leaning against. He pulled it towards him and lifted as hard as he could. It was clear he was struggling to hold on to it, but he lifted it off the floor all the same. "How can you throw this thing? It's got to weigh to at least two hundred pounds."

Sango laughed. "Kai said something like that when I first met him."

"Can't imagine why." He set the huge weapon down and laid it against the wall. He sat down in the chair and rolled his shoulder. "I don't know how you can carry that thing, let alone throw it like you do."

"I don't quite understand it either, but my half-blood friend has a sword that won't allow any yokai but him to touch it."

"Is it made out of some sort of metal that has a kind of shield around it or something?" Sango shook her head.

"Not metal, bone. Specifically a tooth. His father was one of the greatest Yokai ever and his swordsmith forged it out of his right canine."

"Is that boomerang made out of the same stuff than?" He said crossing his arms.

"No, but it is made out of bone. I'm not sure how many Yokai were killed to make it, but I know it was a lot."

"How? You said that your father gave it to you."

"I had to fight their spirits once." Levi's eyes widened.

"You actually had to fight your own weapon?" She nodded.

"That's why it has such a strange effect. It will draw in the energy of Yokai and shatter it. I'm not sure why it cuts off the titan's healing ability though." She placed her head in her hand in thought.

"Well, let's figure it out," Levi started. "You said it draws in the power of the Yokai and shatters it. We don't exactly know where titans come from, but based off of Eren's memories that he's been getting recently there was an original titan shifter who made all the others. Maybe it has something to do with that power."

"Possibly, but then there's the question of how I got here and why?"

"You said that your friend's father was one of the strongest Yokai you've ever heard of. Maybe he had something to do with this. I remember an old legend detailing a giant wolf appearing in the clouds. If he came here several hundred years ago, he might've left a way for him to get back and forth, or send someone else through. What kind of Yokai was he?"

"He was The Dog Yokai, also known as The Great Dog General or The Ruler of the Western Lands."

"Western Lands? What about the other three directions?"

"The only other Great Beast King I know of is of the south. Raizen, the Man-Eater."

"Man-Eater? What is he?"

"I believe he's an extremely powerful Yoma. Those are creatures that eat humans, but I don't see him ever helping a human, so it couldn't have been him." Sango sank into deep thought.

"Well," Levi stood, "it should be almost dinner time, so if you're feeling up to it you should join us. My team still hasn't got to thank you yet for what you did for them. We can talk more after dinner or tomorrow if you want to. Do want to eat in here, or shall I help you into the dining room?"

"I don't think I'll need help but I thank you for the offer." She swung her legs over the edge of the frame and stood.

* * *

Sango's eyes slid open as she woke up. She sat herself upright and stretched her aching muscles. Never before did she have to travel in such an intensive way before, especially for such a long time. She stood and stretched some more. The slayer moved the lock over the door and allowed her kimono to slide from her shoulders down to her waist. She took a look at the wound inflicted upon her just yesterday. The bandages were sticky and a little disgusting.

"Time to redress it I guess." She began to remove the bindings around her midsection and, as expected, found no wound. She always healed a lot faster than other humans she'd met, and almost as fast as Inuyasha would heal. She had no clue why, but maybe if she stayed here she might be able to figure out what that shadow earlier was. "Ugh, I didn't ask Levi-san about that last night. I'll need to do that when I see him next."

Author's note: So that was a thing. If anyone is wondering about Raizen, that opens this series for a future crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho, and that was intentional. As for Levi talking to Sango, I felt that needed to be there for the story to progress. On another note, Levi squad survived. I thought it was kind of shitty the way they were killed in the show, and yes, I have only seen the anime so those of you who are manga readers, please leave me alone. Sango taking on the female titan was pretty cool, but what was that shadow that took over Sango? That's for me to know and for you to find out, though considering all the hints I've given, you've probably figured it out by now. She will be having more flashes in the upcoming chapters and they will be getting more and more intense. Why is this happening? Let's just say it has something to do with two Beast Kings. One you probably already know, at least I hope so, but the second one is going to be a secret. End author's note.


End file.
